The Narrator
by Dominicboo1
Summary: I am a Narrator. I can affect the world the Pixar characters call home. I have to stay there now for the good of myself and them.The evil Syndrome will try to get his hands on me. Warning you may be seeing yourself in these chapters. You may very well be a narrator too.
1. Chapter 1

The Narrator Ch. 1- The Beginning of My Adventure.

"Bonnie and Andy were tied together in Syndrome and Lotso's dungeon. Just then Woody drove Lightning Mcqueen right through the door. Sulley and Mike burst out of a closet and…and"I began. "Oh gosh I have no good ideas anymore." Then a jet landed, and a figure came out. I saw him somewhere before, but where had it been?

"Come to me…son,"he said.  
"Syndrome,"I gasped, but why did he call me son? Just then a vehicle drove up. It looked like a rusty old tow-truck!`

"Tow Mater at your service Dominic!"he said opening his door and driving off as I sat down.

"Great going Mater!"Buzz Lightyear said.  
"Thank you both!"I began.

"No!"Buzz told me. "You want to rest your tongue."  
"What is going on?"I wondered out loud.

"You'll understand in due time,"they both replied.

"I certainly hope so!"I said as they drove off.

Authors notes- To those of you unfamiliar with these Pixar films. Andy, Buzz, and Woody are all from the Toy Story movies. Bonnie is the little girl Andy gives his toys to in Toy Story 3. Lotso is the villian of Toy Story 3. Syndrome's the main villian in the Incredibles. Sulley and Mike are the stars of Monsters Inc. Lightning Mcqueen and Mater are from Cars and Cars 2. If you're confused…. good! As Buzz and Mater said…all in due time!


	2. Chapter 2

The Narrator Ch. 2- New Life New Friends New Home

"Well I guess it was probably just a dream," I said waking up, but it turned out…I was wrong.

"You have to stay with me," Bonnie said jumping in my arms, as I got dressed.

"Oh my!" I said. "It wasn't a dream," I said as I placed her down gently.

"Would you two kindly come down for breakfast?" Mrs. Anderson asked firmly.

"Be right there," I answered as Bonnie took my arm and led me to the table.

"Help yourself to some fruit," Mrs. Anderson said to me politely. I took a peach from the table and started to peel it.

"Well Andy will be here to take you to your new job young man," Mrs. Anderson told me.

"My new job Mrs. Anderson?" I asked confused.

"Yes dear at Sunnyside," she responded.

"Oh yes the daycare," I said remembering Toy Story 3 the movie where Bonnie and her mother were introduced.

" Yes Dominic," she said. "Now eat up! You have a big day ahead of you"

"I'm sure I do," I said eating my peach.

"He's here," Bonnie said jumping into Andy's arm. I shook his hand politely as he unlocked the door so we could get in his car.

"Well my first day on the job should be interesting," I said.

"That would be a understatement Dominic," Andy said. "Well! Good luck my friend!"  
"Ok children," I said sitting down. "I am going to be working here now. So we should have lots of fun."

"We should," a boy said climbing onto my lap.

"Thank you," I said reading his nametag. "Hamish."

"Yes I wear mine all the time because I have twin brothers," he said hopping down to join his friends.

"Oh yes ,you boys are Merida's brothers am I right?" I asked.

"Yes we are." Hamish said nodding.

"Well it's wonderful to meet all of you," I said smiling. "Well I suppose it's playtime now."

"Yay!"yelled all of the children.  
"Dominic," Bonnie begged grabbing onto my leg. "Please play with me! I brought Buzz and Woody! You can be Rex," offered.

"No," Hamish said. "He wants to play Vikings with me."

"Oh," I said thinking. "How about Buzz, Woody, and Rex have to foil the evil plots of terrible Vikings?"

"That sounds alright," Bonnie said. "I've done Haunted Bakery, but never Vikings."

"Ok so now everyone can play," I responded sighing with relief. One child added racing cars to the adventure to come to Woody and Buzz's rescue. Another girl had her dolly as a sneaky Viking offering poisoned tea.

"This was great," Woody said. I blinked in confusion. Why was Woody suddenly talking?

"Hello lads and lassies," a voice came.

"Merida! You're here," he triplets shouted running to hug their sister.

"They're good kids," I said to Merida.

"Once you know how to get them to stop being so stubborn," Merida said. "Then they go from being wee devils to wee little angels,"

"Well today wasn't so bad," I said trying to make conversation.

"Of course Dominic,"Merida replied grinning mischievously "They always go easy on someone the first day."

"Well one thing's for sure,"I thought to myself. "If Woody talks this can't be a movie. I'm in a Fan fiction. Probably mine,"


End file.
